Dashing Punch
Dashing Punch is a Rush Attack used by Broly in his Super Saiyan A-type, Super Saiyan C-type, and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. It is sometimes included as part of his Revenge Demon. Overview Upon assuming a semi-crucified pose while levitating, also utilizing either an aura or his energy shield, Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. When in Legendary Super Saiyan Form, he simply rushes at the opponent and proceeds to punch him. Usage Broly uses this attack in retaliation for being knocked into a lake on New Planet Vegeta during his rage-induced battle against Goku late at night. However, Goku manages to kick Broly in the face in self-defense, which, outside of slightly bloodying his mouth, did not faze him at all and he continued the fight. He later attempted to use the Dashing Punch against Goku late into the fight twice as a Legendary Super Saiyan: The first when about to land the final blow on Goku (only for Goku, who had been empowered by Vegeta and with Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo giving up the last of their ki, to catch it before it could connect) and the second time during their final confrontation, although Broly simply ends up brushing Goku's side, with Goku countering by punching Broly in his old wound, taking him down for the count. On Earth seven years later, after bursting out of his icy tomb, he uses the attack on Videl at Natade Village in response to Videl telling him off for recklessly endangering innocents in the vicinity. Videl barely manages to dodge his punch, with Broly proceeding to smirk at her, intimidating her before she is caught in a grapple and thrown. Shortly thereafter, he incorporates the Dashing Punch into the Revenge Demon technique he uses against Goten and Trunks, upon becoming infuriated at the former's presence and resemblance to Goku. He later attempts the technique one last time against the intervening Gohan, who managed to dodge the attack before engaging the Legendary Saiyan in combat. Broly's clone, Bio-Broly, later utilized the Dashing Punch on Android 18, sending her flying back. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly (DBS) was seen using this technique on Super Saiyan Vegeta in an arctic area. Variations *'Gigantic Charge' - An extremely powerful and chargeable variation used by Broly (DBS) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Broly charges at the opponent like an normal Dashing Punch, but now with an intense Green Aura around him, if chargeable to the max, it can easily break the opponent's stamina. Video Game Appearances The attack was named Dashing Punch in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. In Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, it appears under the name Hover Punch. In the opening of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is shown performing the Dashing Punch against Super Gogeta. In the JM7 animated trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Super Saiyan 4 Broly attempts to use the attack against Goku, only to be blocked by Pikkon. Gallery Goku Fighting Back.jpg|Broly hits Goku against wall with Dashing Punch Goku_and_Broly.jpg|Broly prepares a final Dashing Punch against Goku Demon Revenge01.jpg|Broly strikes Goten and Trunks in the face with his Dashing Punch in Broly - Second Coming BrolyPunchTrunks.png|Broly's Dashing Punch throws Goten and Trunks to away in Broly - Second Coming Untitled 1.png|Broly's Dashing Punch against Gohan Gogetavsbroly.png|Broly attacks Super Gogeta with the Dashing Punch in Budokai 3 Ss4_dashing_punch.png|Super Saiyan 4 Broly uses the Dashing Punch References es:Puño en carrera Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques